mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie/Galeria
Primeira temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|O Convite Extra Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dracofobia Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|A Praga do Século Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Em Busca da Marca Especial Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Feita para o Sucesso Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png|Sentido Pinkie Friends cheering when Rainbow Dash and Rarity come out S1E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|Os Cães-Diamante Pinkie Pie and the sponges S1E20.png|O Verde não Fica bem em Você Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Festa de uma Só Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie "I don't think so" S02E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 The grump S2E2.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lição Zero Pinkie Pie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|Eclipse da Luna LyingPinkie S02E06.png|Belas Pústulas Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Pinkie Pie drunk S02E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Pinkie Pie standing S02E16.png|Leia e Chore Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|Fazendo Pé Firme Madame Pinkie Pie "a really cool" S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Pinkie Pie given a cupcake S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Pinkie Pie looking around 2 S2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Flugel Blare S3E2.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Duelo Mágico |Com Insônia em Ponyville Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|Academia Wonderbolts Pinkie Pie pouring honey out of a beehive S3E8.png|Reunião da Família Apple Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png|Spike às suas Ordens Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Pinkie Pie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie smiling EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Pinkie Pie explains while playing organ S4E03.png|O Castelo Pinkie Pie 'maybe...' S4E04.png|Daring Do Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Pinkie Pie shines flashlight in Fluttershy's face S4E07.png|Morcegos! Rainbow and Pinkie looking down S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Pinkie Pie ready with her camera S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Group photo S4E10.png|A Queda de Rainbow Pinkie Pie looks behind S4E11.png|Três É Demais Rainbow glow in Pinkie's eyes S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie 'So it'd totally make sense' S4E13.png|Modos Simples Pinkie Pie 'Too much' S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png|Encontro com a Twilight Pinkie Pie becoming a Breezie S4E16.png|Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Pinkie Pie "She's not quite as fast as me" S4E18.png|A Visita de Maud Pinkie Pie carrying boxes S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Pinkie wearing General Flash's uniform S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie "did I say 'princess'?" S4E22.png|Trocas! Pinkie walking with balloons S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Pinkie Pie shaking Boneless S4E25.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Pinkie Pie winking EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Pinkie Pie drum transformation EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Pinkie Pie "potato, to-mah-to" EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Pinkie Pie playing drums in the band EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Pinkie rocking out on drums EG2.png|Dia Perfeito pra a Diversão Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Pinkie Pie the techno pop star EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png|Filme Quinta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie hides under a bigger rock S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Pinkie undelighted S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Pinkie trots toward the door S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Pinkie Pie crowing in the background S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Pinkie looks at Tank closely S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Pinkie Pie looking stunned S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie with broken teeth S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Twilight's friends looking at her S5E9.png|Slice of Life Pinkie looking afar S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pinkie being sly and Spike walking off S5E12.png|Amending Fences Pinkie Pie "ew, cake!" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Curtas de Animação A Ciência da Magia Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouting pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png Pinkie Spy 'Pinkie Spy' animated short title card EG3.png Rainbow Dash on top of Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow asks Pinkie "what are you doing?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you said we needed to be sneaky" EG3.png Rainbow pulls Pinkie behind a tree EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie Pie "want to see what else I have?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a cat burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a dog burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie burrows into the ground EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a rabbit EG3.png Pinkie Pie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png Rainbow "that's, like, the opposite of camouflage" EG3.png Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Pinkie Pie levitating upward EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing push-ups EG3.png Rainbow Dash deflates yellow balloon EG3.png Pinkie Pie sniffing Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to eavesdrop EG3.png Pinkie Pie "I have just the thing!" EG3.png Pinkie Pie operating a boom mic EG3.png Pinkie Pie adjusts her headset EG3.png Rainbow frustrated "what are you doing?!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png Rainbow Dash gets angry at Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash berating Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png Iris out on Rainbow and Pinkie EG3.png All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Trailer Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Human Twilight meets Pinkie Pie EG3.png Twilight's glasses drooping EG3.png Pinkie Pie "when you say it all at once" EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie and cake EG3.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png Pinkie Pie "pie-cake eating!" EG3.png Diversos Esboços Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Jogos Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png CastleCreator PinkiePie.png DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png AiP Apple Acres.png AiP Pinkie game.png AiP Overscheduled.png AiP Messy house 2.png AiP Messy house.png AiP Hungry.png AiP Feed Pinkie.png Outros Pinkie Pie high resolution from HubWorld.png pinkie Pie color page Halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Pinkie Pie bridesmaid promotional.jpg Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hub Network.jpg Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls design.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg Funko Pinkie Pie.jpg Pinkie Pie by mantiburi.png Pinkie Pie pirate sidecick S4E9.png Season 5 Promo MLP.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power Photo.jpg Pinkie Pie profile image on Hub World.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Mane 6 as Donkeys - Pinkie Pie.png Six Season en:Pinkie Pie/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens